The Mess Up Leading to Cris's Death
by Cavivafan98
Summary: This is what happend to Cris last Sunday in the FF world


Hi everyone, CF-98 here. This is a one shot I decided to do as part 1 of the sequel to TTP CK x AC. In this one shot Cris explains What happened to her in a diary entry. Enjoy and R&R!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the originals only my OCs

Cristina : Chris and Aviva's forgotten daughter

Cris' POV

I never would've thought my destiny would lead to this. Today was the day I told my parents I was pregers.. I told everyone to meet up in Main Control, once I got them all to sit down, Cathy and Yolly asked

"Cris, what's the jitts? What'd you wanna tell us?"

"Yeah Cris, what's the big idea?" My cousins asked

"Que pasa, hija?" *notices something weird about me* "is there something we need to know, Cris?"

"Let me tell you." I reply *sighs* "I'm pregnant..."

"What? How long?" She asks

"8..." I said

"8 weeks?" My dad asks *walks up to me*

"No ... 8 months." I said

"Tell me you're lying! Please tell me you're lying!" My mom yelled

"I'm not lying, it's the truth." I said

"When were you planning on telling us?!" My sisters said "whenever we'd talk, you'd always shun us down!"

"I don't know ... I'm sorry" i said (I could feel tears rolling down my face)

"Who is he? ... Who's the dad?" My parents ask

"My ex bf! He left me when he found out!" I yell

"he left you! What kind of person is he?! ... On less ... What the flip is wrong with you, Cris!" My dad asks

"Your secrecy has gotten way out of whack, Cris! You basically shipped yourself without telling us!" My uncle yelled "how could you!"

"I'm sorry!" I said *subs*

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Mom yelled "y-you're a disgrace! No ce que hacer contigo!"

"I had hopes for you, big sis, I looked up to YA, don't wanna even talk to you anymore ... I don't even wanna see you or your kid!" Yolly yelled with disappointment

"Get away from me you freak!" Cathy yelled*goes next to Yolly and hugs her* "you're not the Cris I knew! What have you done to her!"

"Amy, can you pinch me to see if this is a nightmare?" Val asked

"Sure, hey could you do the same?" Amy said *they

pinch each other* "ow, not a dream! Cris, what's gone into you lately?!"

"Idk, can you guys help me?" I ask

"Help you ... Help you!? How are we supposed to you if you only told this to us now!?" They both yelled

"I don't know ... I guess I'll go back to my room." I said

So I went to my room, feeling as guilty as they come. I took out my diary and wrote this:

Dear diary,

I messed up big time, honestly. My life is a disaster in the making now. Everyone in my family hates me now because of a Major League Mistake I made. Why am I so secretive ... I have no idea, but it's got me where I am now: 8 moths pregers (twins on the way) with no one on/by my side. Who doesn't tell their parents that they basically shipped themselves, huh. Hum let me think ... Oh yeah last time I checked I'm the only one who Flippi'n didn't them until today! Every other girl would tell their parents every single little detail about who their bfs are ... Not me, and mine dumped me as soon as he found out. About 8 months ago I thought all this was gonna be a piece of cake. Now it's all so freaking hard! I feel like a garbage bag now, and I can't change my past. I'm gonna have to live with this pain for the rest of my days. I hope my daughters don't end up like me, or I swear who knows I will do. My life is idk what it even is, I remember being this sweet, innocent girl, always playing with my sisters and now everything changed: they won't even talk to me anymore, and my parents have lost all hopes. I don't know what I'm gonna do... But I feel like killing myself, no ones gonna even care anymore *sighs*

This is probably gonna be last time I'm gonna write in this diary.

Cris Kratt

Before I was lost forever, she decided to write a note to my family

Dear Mom, dad, Yolly, Amy, Val, Cathy, uncle MARTIN, and aunt Kitty

I want you guys to read this when I'm gone. I messed up bad, and I know I should've told you guys sooner. I regret all of it, and who knows where I'll be now. But I know it's gonna be better for you guys that I'm not here. Yolly: :take care of the girls, I'm sure you'll be a better role model than me, dad: you take care of mom, and "Keep On Creature Adventuring!" You were the best dad a girl could ever have. Uncle MK: keep on being the funny but sometimes annoying guy I always loved. "See you on the Creature trail!" Aunt Laura: keep an eye out for uncle Martin, and my cousins mom: perdóname yo nunca pensé que iba a terminar así. Keep being the great you were meant to be, Amy and Val; you guys were the best and Cathy: stay gold and don't ever change

Good bye

Cris Kratt

Third person :

So Cristina went to the kitchen quietly thinking "this is best for all of us." She grabbed something sharp, and her scream as she stabbed herself were heard all over the Tortuga, her guilt drove her to kill herself, and no one was there to save her. She collapsed on the floor and took her last breath.

Aviva:

I heard the screams coming form the kitchen, and I wanted to see what was happening. I went in, and horror filled my eyes as I saw my first born daughter laying there lifeless. I went up to her, knelt down, and started crying

"Cris, hija ... Noooooooooo it can't be, you're not dead, you can't be! OMD porque no nos contaste eso antes. We would've helped you! Chris, Cristina's dead!" I yelled

"Aviva, what happened?!" My husband said *his eyes widened and jaw dropped* "Cristina ... What happened?"

"Oh Chris, she's dead ... She killed herself! She felt guilty about what happened earlier!" I reply *stands up and hugs Chris while crying*

The rest of the family *comes in the tragic scene* "what happened to Cris? What were all the screams?"

"Bro, Cris died. She was the one screaming out of agony!" Chris said

"Well you shouldn't have been to hard on the poor thing. Than again she did do something terribly wrong." Laura said

"No, you're right Laura. We shouldn't have been so hard on her." I said

"I shouldn't have said I didn't wanna see her again." Yolly said crying over her dead sisters body

"I shouldn't have called her a freak." Cathy said

"Wait she left us a note." I said *picks up the note and reads it* "I know you didn't mean to ... It's the way you were ... Secretive, and I forgive you." I said in a determined voice *passes on the note*

"I will take care of Cathy." Yolly said

"I will never ever change." Cathy said

"I will keep on Creature Adventuring." Chris said

"I will see you someday, Cris. I promise I will never change." Martin said

"I will take care of them, ah swear on mah life." Laura said

The end : so that is part one of three. Hope u guys liked it... I know too harsh, but this is how it ended for Cris.


End file.
